


Gorgeous

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Deaf Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, deaf lance, klance, klance fluff, lance has a service dog called blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Lance and Keith do, in fact, go out to dinner, and Lance does, in fact, wear his hearing aids.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> highly requested by many people.

“You’re, like, the sound of water rushing over rocks paired with birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees,” Lance sighs. Internally, he winces. He, someone that’s been deaf for years, just compared someone to a whole load of sounds. Jeez, he’s bad at this flirting thing, he’s realizing. 

“Do you remember those as being good or is it based on the way you imagine them?” Keith asks with a soft smile and a raised brow. He bites his lip as he reaches over the table in an act of confidence and wraps his fingers around Lance’s. A gorgeous blush mixes with Lance’s tanned skin. 

“I think it’s a little bit of both?” Lance kind of half-shrugs. Blue, Lance’s service dog, sets her head in Keith’s lap. He can hear her tail wapping against Lance’s chair leg. Keith pets the dog, but she seeks his hand out when he goes to pull away. Lance glances under the table, tutting and pulling her away. “Blue, we want Keith to like us, not be annoyed with us,” he scolds with a joking tint to his voice. Blue lays her head between her front legs, and a few of the waiters and waitresses turn to give the three of them looks. 

Getting Blue in was a trip, trust Keith on this one. First of all, the hostess didn’t believe Lance when he said Blue was a service dog even though Blue has her vest on. Lance looked like he was used to it, and he joked later that he needed his disability to be physical and apparent to get in anywhere with Blue, but it was dangerous to go out without her. Even with his hearing aids, Lance explained, it was easy for him to miss loud sounds like gunshots, oncoming traffic, and a lot of others, so he went pretty much everywhere with Blue. 

Anyway, Lance had to pretty much fight the woman to get them in even though they had a reservation, and Keith was pretty darn close to actually fighting her. Finally, she figured that she was wasting time and losing money, so she let them in. Lance looks flustered and embarrassed, but Keith just changed the subject, and Lance seemed to be grateful for that. 

Keith is going to have to admit that he was nervous for this. Now, he’s already said this, but he’s still standing by it. It’s not every day that he meets a cute boy like Lance–and it’s not ever century that he’s lucky enough to go on a date with a cute boy like Lance. 

“Hey, uh, fun story,” Keith starts. Lance raises his brows.

“Intriguing. Do tell,” Lance replies, prompting Keith to continue. Keith is hesitant to tell his story in this serious of a setting, knowing that he’s going to do that weird snort thing that goes on when he laughs. He did it when Shiro told him about it, but that was in the comfort of his own home! This is in one of the most romantic places he’s ever been in his life. Apparently, when Lance asks a guy out, he doesn’t settle. 

“Okay, so you know how Shiro called you without knowing you were deaf?” 

“Of course, Keith,” Lance mutters. “It’s the reason we’re on this date right now.” 

“Yeah, yeah, well, you said Hunk didn’t translate it, so I asked Shiro about it.” Keith is already giggling to himself. It’s not even that funny if he’s being honest, and he knows he’s gonna have to go with the basic, short version because he’ll be falling out of his chair before he finishes reciting it. 

“Oh, gosh,” Lance groans with a wide grin. “What’d he say?” 

“It’s the dumbest thing. I have next to no one in my contacts, so he went through my small list of names until he found two that he didn’t know, and one of them is you, but the other one is my boss, so, uh, thank goodness he called you and you texted him back right away ‘cause, yeah, that could’ve ended pretty badly, but that’s not the best part. He pretty much chewed you out for not answering, then swore at you for upsetting me, then he read the text in the middle of his message and apologized profusely. The word-for-word is amazing, but I don’t think I can deal with that,” Keith starts giggling and snorting at the thought of Shiro sitting on their couch ranting and raving about Lance not calling Keith back then nearly falling off the couch with how much he was apologizing, which Shiro informed him almost happened. 

“That..that was adorable,” Lance mutters in amazement. He’s just staring at Keith, and Keith is turning bright red, he can feel it. In fact, he thinks his hands are starting to tingle because all the blood in his body is in his face instead of everywhere else. “That is also adorable.” Keith might pass out, goodness. He hides his face in the hand that Lance isn’t still holding onto. 

“S-stop,” he stutters. Lance laughs, and his fingers tighten on Keith’s. This is their first date, but it kinda feels like their fifth or sixth date, however cliche that is. Sure, Keith might not know Lance’s birthday or his favorite color, but he knows that Lance stayed up for a lot of last night, pacing around because he was nervous. He knows that Lance bites his lip when he’s embarrassed or nervous, and he twirls the short ends of his hair, too. He also knows that, in general, Lance is really cute. 

“Hey, man, let’s get outta here. I’m kinda tired of the looks they keep giving Blue,” Lance admits. “It’s like they expect her to just jump out from under the table and ruin everyone’s lives.” Keith shoots a glare at one of the waiters that was staring at Blue, and he jumps, getting back to work immediately. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Keith stands and pulls Lance out of the restaurant. Blue follows behind the two of them, and Lance laughs as the entire room seems to flinch away. It’s like, in their eyes, Blue is some sort of monster. Like Godzilla, or something. Keith doesn’t slow down once they got out onto the street.

“Where are we going?” Lance calls. 

“I wanna show you something!” Keith calls back, pulling Lance around a corner. Blue barks, but she doesn’t outrun them or attack Keith. He knows she would if she really wanted to. They tumble up the stairs of Keith’s apartment building, and Lance waits patiently for Keith to unlock his door. 

“You haven’t told me where we’re going,” Lance points out. Keith just grabs his hand again and pulls him inside. 

“Hi, Shiro,” Keith says as he tosses his keys onto the couch. “Watch the dog, Shiro. Bye, Shiro,” Keith mutters as he pulls Lance onto the fire escape. 

“Blue, stay,” Lance commands, and Blue sits right in front of the window. 

“C’mon, our window is closing,” Keith urges, pushing Lance up the stairs and onto the roof. Finally, they get onto the roof, and Keith forces Lance to sit down.

“Keith–”

“Sh, sh, watch.” And so Lance does, and he sees the most gorgeous view, besides Keith, of course. The sky shifts from the boring blues of the day’s sky into a bunch of different colors and hues. Like a rainbow but mismatched and moved around, but then the stars start to glow along with the moon, and it becomes even more. Keith is watching Lance, though, and he sees the stars in Lance’s eyes.

“Gorgeous,” Keith breathes, mostly because there’s no word he can think of that means anything more than that. Lance turns to him with a small smile. 

The two of them kiss as the blues and reds fade into a dark, magical purple.

**Author's Note:**

> elsiemcclay on tumblr


End file.
